Narutomon (Remade)
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: When Sinnoh trainers, Sakura and Sasuke, decide to start their journey, they are accompanied by the 2 runner ups of the Kalos league, May and Drew. What will they do when Giratina, Palkia and Dialga start to cause havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

'And bring more repels! You can never have enough of them! Here I brought you some!'

'Mum.'

'And bring a few more sets of cloths!'

'Mum.'

'And beware of perverts! Sasuke, remember to protect Sakura okay?'

'Mum!'

'Ms Uchiha, I'll be fine.'

The young lady sighed. 'I can't help it! My little babies are going onto their first adventure~' She cooed

'Technically, Sakura isn't exactly your daughter mum.' Sasuke pointed out.

'Yes, but she is my daughter in law so it's close enough!'

'Mum!'

Sakura's face turned a shade of dark ruby red.

'Mi-miss Uchiha…'

'Now, to help you on your quest, I have hired the top two runner ups of the Kalos league to help you!'

'Mum! You didn't have to do that!'

'I wanted to. After all, I can't let you hurting yourself now can I?'

'You could have gotten Itachi to take us…'

'Sasuke, I think it's fine.'

'Well…if Sakura says so..'

'They'll be here anytime now~' Mikoto said cheerfully.

'Anytime eh?' Sasuke muttered, staring at his watch again or the only god knows how many times. It had been two hours already and there was no sign of the duo.

'Oh, sorry about that.'

Mikoto, Sasuke and Sakura turned to see a girl about 15 who was accompanied by Delphox. She had black hair that reached mid back and dark blue eyes.

'My name is Megan. Nice to meet you. Sorry for being late. So, where is your little brother or sister?'

Sasuke and Sakura stared at her.

'You're supposed to be accompanying us.' Sasuke deadpanned.

'Really? Aren't trainers supposed to start at 10 or 11?'

'We didn't. Are you sure you're one of the Kalos region runner ups?'

Megan looked offended. 'Well of course! I specialize in Physic types. Delphox here is a fire and physic type. She's my starter. My cousin, Lucy, was supposed to be your other guide but she got held back by the Kalos elite 4. She's going to meet up with us in Hearthome city.'

**Okay. Compared to my other chapters, this is short. I****'****m very sorry! This is what ****I**** have for now. Yes, ****I**** have changed Megan and Lucy from Sinnoh trainers to Kalos trainers. They are no longer champions and are runner ups instead. No longer gym leaders. No longer top coordinators. Sasuke and Sakura are also going to catch most of their pokemon if not all. May and Drew will come in at later chapters.**

**Sapphirewitch out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Sakura slung her back onto her back and Megan turned to face her clients. 'Alright, you guys ready to leave?' She asked and they nodded. Megan smiled largely and bowed to Sasuke's mother before leaving. Sakura and Sasuke said their farewells and walked towards their bodyguard who leaned against a huge oak tree in their yard.

'Have you guys got your pokemon yet?' She asked and sighed when the duo shook their heads. 'Alright then, first stop, Sandgem town!' Megan said and as they headed out of the town, they bumped into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Ah teme!' He cried as he pointed at Sasuke. The boy in question grunted in response and Sakura elbowed him.

'Be nice.' She hissed and her fiancé rolled his eyes. The boy looked up at Megan and his frown deepened. 'Old lady, are you kidnapping my friends?' He shouted as he reached for a pokemon only to realize he had none.

Megan's questioning gaze lingered on him for a while. 'Old lady?' She snapped as she rested a hand on the boy's held. 'Who're you calling an old lady, brat?' She asked sweetly as her nails dug into his scalp, her mask showing rage. The 'brat' shook from under her grab and slapped her hand away.

'Man, you're like old lady tsunade.' He muttered under his breath and craned his neck to see the two Uchihas. 'Ne, I'm going to the lake, you coming?' He asked with a large grin.

'Naruto, we can't. We were just about to leave and get our first pokemon.' Sakura explained and Megan chuckled. 'Oh no no no. Go ahead. You might not see him for a while. I'm just a bodyguard, not your mother.' She said as she pushed her clients forward towards Naruto. Sasuke walked towards him but Sakura turned and faced the girl who merely made a motion telling her to go. Megan watched as they ran off with a smile on their faces. Her hand fell back down to her side as her gaze darkened and she headed to a nearby pokemon center.

She entered and looked around. The place was warm and full of chatter. In Kalos, she'd been bombarded with fans who stayed with her through her countless failed attempts in the pokemon league. She had lost in the semi-finals in her latest attempt. She walked up to a dusty payphone and laughed dryly to herself, she had to be the only person here who didn't have a poketch. She dropped a coin in and turned the dial before pressing the phone against her eyes, listening to the phone connecting.

Naruto dragged the two by the hand and into the woods. Sakura's eyes sparked with excitement as she gazed at the beautiful waters of the lake. The area was serene and peaceful, this was their favourite sport to hang out together if Naruto wasn't busy jumping around the place trying to become pokemon master. Unlike them, he had started at the usual age, 10. He was already two years ahead of them.

The trio sat there, watching the waters ripple. Sakura's gaze averted towards the cave in the middle of the lake. She remembered Mikoto telling her the legend of the three lake spirits, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit. They heard the noise of a bush rustling but they all assumed it was just Megan checking on them but Sasuke felt something wrong and turned around. His instant reaction was to pull Sakura behind him. They came face to face with three enraged Starly. Against a trainer, they could be considered hardly a threat but against three pokemonless children, not so much.

Sakura whimpered as she hid behind her fiancé. She looked around for anything that could help them. Sasuke lowered himself to the ground and picked a stone up before tossing it. The stone smacked one of them right between the eyes and it gave off a powerful screech. The three fell to the ground, their hands over their ears.

Sakura looked up, terrified as they surrounded them. Their beaks were sharpened, ready for a peck attack.


End file.
